


Such A Good Boy

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eating out, Fingering, Gay Sex, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, eaten out, larry - Freeform, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ not meaning to be so loud and girly and whiny in bed. It’s just, Harry knows exactly how to make him feel exceptionally good. And tonight is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Good Boy

A large, flat hand trails down the soft, smooth skin of Louis’ body. The palm snakes slowly over the dip of his spine, caressing the curve of his bum.

The hand is hot and delicate as it stops on Louis’ right arse cheek, fingers kneading softly at the hairless skin. 

Louis’ body is glorious. Majestic in all it’s naked beauty, glowing with a thin layer of sweat. On his hands and knees, Louis’ delicious, muscular legs are tucked in against his chest, spread wide and open, inviting. 

His back is arched to lift his bum in the air. Louis’ head is low, dangling down between two arms that are stretching out to cling to metal bars of the headboard. 

Nothing’s happening. Yet. Just hands caressing all over the small boy’s body.

Louis’ ears flutter at the unidentifiable noises that file out behind him. He focuses on staying still, keeping his body where it is. He knows he’s safe.

He should feel pathetic. His body and naked and spread out and already flustered, and all that’s taken place so far is the faintest of touching. But he doesn’t.

In fact, Louis’ proud. He’s proud of his body, is happy to show it off for the love of his life.

Harry.

As he licks over his lips, Harry’s knelt at Louis’ spread legs, delicately exploring his love’s perfect figure. Caressing every familiar dip, curve, crease, mark and spot. 

They know each other’s body’s way more than what is probably deemed as normal. They know each other more than what is probably deemed as normal. 

Harry’s always telling Louis how beautiful he is. How he loves him. How gorgeous and perfect every little thing about him - both on the inside and the out - as well as making sure that his boyfriend is happy. 

Clearing his throat, Harry speaks. 

"Look so beautiful boo."

The words are so familiar, told to Louis so many times every day. Yet each time he hears them, his heart flutters. He believes Harry. Believes that he is perfect and beautiful and gorgeous and pretty and everything.

Harry just does that. 

Holds that sort of power over Louis.

And Louis loves it. Loves how at times - especially like this - Harry can be so affectionate and loving. He absolutely loves Harry. And he too tells the boy that each and every day. 

"You’re just stunning baby," Harry says, his voice warm but croaked. "So perfect and breathtaking."

Louis whispers his thanks and waits obediently for whatever Harry has planned for tonight. 

Muffled noises and dips in the bed cause Louis to furrow his brows, looking over his shoulder to inspect. Harry’s clumsily removing his own clothes and grabbing the lube, and Louis just watches with utter fond.

Because there is the love his life: being all dominate and sexy and possessive, then in a split second almost tripping over his obscenely long legs. 

"Don’t," Harry says, a grin on his lips as he climbs back onto the bed, taking his previous position again. Louis giggles ever so softly and turns his head back around, lowering it back between his stretched, slightly aching arms. 

His ears are expecting the sounds of a cap being popped, fingers being slicked up. But he gets a few pants, soft, large hands on both his cheeks, pulling the apart to expose a whip of cool air onto his hole. 

A small gasp leaves his plum, pink, parted lips, followed by a much louder, heavier whine as something wet, slick and ohsogood trails a stripe along the skin of Louis’ hole. 

Harry’s too skilled with his tongue, Louis decides.

They’ve done this before, and each time Louis’ been made into a whimpering, utterly wrecked mess, clawing and screaming and begging and Harry just fucking loves it. 

"Oh shit Hazz."

Louis’ voice is hoarsed, words cracking as Harry works his tongue just around the edge of Louis’ entrance, teasing. 

The small boy’s arms give way, and now he feels slightly pathetic, how his body just turns to jelly when nothing’s still happening, really. 

But he doesn’t care.

'Cause Harry's tongue is sliding into his fluttering hole and oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!

Louis head is on its side, plastered to the pillows. Arms are stretched awkwardly, no longer griping the headboard, instead clutching at the sheets. 

His legs are impossibly stretched, his body open and available for Harry and Harry only. 

"Look so good boo, taste so nice," Harry praises as he pulls away breathlessly. 

And as Louis whines at the loss, he loses all the dignity he had. 

"Harry, fuck, please, more," he begs, pushing his bum back as best as he can. 

Proudly, Harry kneads his hands into the soft, slightly sweaty skin of Louis’ arse cheeks, pulling them apart. He leans forward to lick delicately over the rear of his boyfriend’s balls, smirking as a high whine leaves Louis’ mouth, filling the stale air of the room.

It all lasts longer than Louis thought.

His mind’s dazed and clouded and buzzing, but he estimates that Harry’s been eating him out for a good fifteen to twenty minutes. 

And fuck has the boy done a good job.

Louis’ practically crying when Harry’s finished. Wet, hot tears falling down his burning cheeks. He’s drawling all over the pillows, his mouth wet and open. His thighs are shaking and his cock has stood achingly hard through everything, leaking an obscene amount of precum. 

Panting, Harry pulls away for the final time, sitting back on achy knees to admire his work of art. 

And what a sight it is.

Louis’ skin is red and burning, his legs spread so far apart that Harry feels sorry for the boy. Because hell, that looks like a painful position. 

And then he remembers how earlier he’d told Louis to be a goo boy, to stay in that position until Harry tells him to move.

Louis really is a good boy.

Always is for Harry.

The small boy’s mumbling and whining away, incoherent, inaudible sounds that are muffled by the wetness of his mouth and the desire to cum.

He’s desperate. So fucking desperate.

But Harry’s not done.

His own cock, thick and heavy and hard and long, pressed up against his belly, is calling out for friction, leaking.

Harry gives himself a few tugs, knowing he can last for hours.

Louis, on the other hand, is absolutely crying out for a release. Mumbling about how he needs Harry and Harry’s big cock and whatever else he sobs out, the curly haired one sets about to slick three, long, thick fingers up, smearing them in the cool substance.

"Oh fuck," Louis whines, his head instantly snapping up when a wet finger is slid into his hole with ease. 

Harry just loves this.

He loves how sensitive and breathless Louis gets at the tiniest of foreplay. Loves how each part of his boyfriend’s body can be used to get him off. 

Louis’ walls are warm and tight and nice around the three fingers that Harry’s working inside of him, easily finding Louis’ prostate. (Obviously taking his time to find it, because fuck does Louis sound good when he’s desperate.)

It’s been around thirty minutes now, Harry thinks.

Thirty minutes that Louis’ been naked and stretched and aching.

Harry grabs his body gently and flips him over once he’d pulled his fingers free, looking down at Louis’ completely wrecked state.

Oh fuck!

Louis’ face is dangerously red and his fringe is matted to his forehead and his hair is complete mess and his eyes are wide and glazed and his lips are parted and bruised from being bitten into.

He looks at Harry desperately.

And Harry knows how close Louis is, knows how aching and tired his body is, knows how good he’s being for him. Fuck, he loves Louis.

"Doing so well for me darling, gonna fuck you know, okay?"

Harry’s voice is a lot more hoarse than he thought, low and rigid.

Louis nods so faintly that his head barely moves. Now on his back, his head’s resting in the pillows, hair flying out in different shapes. His hands are out to his sides, clawing cutely at the damp sheets.

The boy’s legs, muscular and heavy, are spread awkwardly, pressed into Louis’ sides, his curves hidden.

Slicking up his cock with a low groan, Harry’s soon prodding his tip at Louis’ warm entrance.

Their eyes lock and Harry drapes his lean, long body over Louis’, the two frames almost sliding with the amount of sweat their is. 

"Love you so much baby, gonna let you cum soon, doing so good for me Lou," Harry praises. They try to share a passionate, tender kiss, but at this point, they’re both so desperate and needy that it’s just a slither of tongues and mish-mash of lips. 

Then Harry thinks.

Louis’ gone all this time, through all the pleasure, through all that teasing without releasing. Fuck, he really is a good boy, and it makes Harry so proud.

With a swift motion, Harry’s balls deep inside Louis.

Instantly, both boys moan loudly, Louis’ spine arching off the bed, his hole fluttering around Harry’s thickness, keeping him inside, deep.

The sex is slow. Harry drags out each thrust and drives himself deep into Louis, hitting his prostate every time.

It’s long and although they’re both on the edge, it’s so good. Perfect.

After time, it hits Louis. His orgasm spurs through his frail, tiny body as Harry delves into him, thick and deep but slow and fucking amazing.

Louis’ shaking and his thighs are aching and he’s a trembling mess when he comes, releasing hard and agonizingly hard between them.

Harry’s quick to follow with a deep moan, his head resting on Louis’ shoulder as he snaps his hips in out messily, filling Louis’ tightening walls to the brim.

Panting and almost knocked out, Louis’ body fails and falls further into the dampness of the mattress. 

He’s so weak and aching and his orgasm was so bloody perfect that he’s seeing a gazillion stars and can’t think about a single thing and then Harry’s strong arms are around him.

Kisses are pressed to his head and he feels his body being turned back to it’s original position: on his tummy.

Exhausted, Louis just lays where he is.

His body spreads out instinctively and he has no idea where Harry is until he feels his cheeks being pulled apart and the trickle of cum that leaves his wet, sore hole is being licked away and then he’s being eaten out for the second time and oh fuck!

It’s too much and Louis’ sure his mind is slipping narrower and narrower and he can’t even think of what’s happening. Fingers and a tongue and lips are in and around his used hole, scooping and licking and scraping every last drop of cum from his tightening walls.

Then everything’s gone again, once Louis has came for a second time: pathetically as he releases just as hard as the first. His body trembles and shakes again and all he can feel is a warm presence next to him as his frail frame is pulled to drape across a much larger and much defined one. 

"I love you so much Lou, been such a good boy for me."

For a good hour the two lay. Louis nuzzled into Harry’s body, head on the larger boy’s chest.

Harry whispers nothing but praises and sweet nothing’s into his lover’s ears, leaving soft, gentle kisses all over the skin he can reach as he does so.

Because Louis’ been such a good boy, and Harry loves him so dearly. 

And as Louis comes down from his immensely large highs, Harry tells him, over and over. “Love you… Love you… Love you…"


End file.
